


that's how I know my heart is his

by slythanon (950209)



Series: to be young and in love [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Johnyong, M/M, uh i still dk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/slythanon
Summary: for Johnny, Taeyong has always been his anchor.





	that's how I know my heart is his

Maybe Taeyong has always been Johnny’s anchor. Johnny doesn’t remember when and where exactly Taeyong started to be one. Maybe when Taeyong buries his head on his chest or when Taeyong cups his cheeks and tell him that he loves him. It hasn’t always been like this before and Johnny is thankful that everything turned out to be like this.

Johnny remembers that one particular night, where exhaustion was washing over him as he finally stepped into his room. His body immediately fell into the warmth of his own bed, not even bothering to wipe off his makeup or change into clothes that are more comfortable. Taeyong came in not long after and Johnny heard him nagging about something along the line, “Youngho, how many times do I have to tell you to put your shoes–“ but Johnny’s ears had already shut out any voices, too tired to actually listen.

He could still hear the other’s voice before it actually stopped with a light huff. Johnny felt warmth from his cheek, forcing his eyes back open just to find Taeyong’s own face few inches away from his. Johnny studied his features, making out the creases between the younger’s furrowed brows and down to the scar on his cheek and down to his lips. _Ah right, lips._ Johnny smiled, realizing now he just want to feel them against his own.

“Tired?” He watched those exact lips move. He looked up again, trying to make use the last of his energy to respond even though it came out only as a soft hum.

He didn’t know how long they actually stayed just like that, but it was long enough for Johnny’s eyes to flutter back close as sleep slowly seeping in. The warmth on his cheek disappeared much to his dismay, exchanged with the comfort of his blanket draped over him. He felt the same hand again threading its fingers through his hair and the last thing he heard was a soft ‘Goodnight, Youngho’ before sleep finally took him over.

Then Johnny recalled another day, the scene from years ago unfolding in his mind. It wasn’t exactly a memory he was fond of but Taeyong was there. He winces as he remembers the exact feeling he felt that day, disappointment and fear. One of those days, he actually considered giving up on his dreams.

He was there for so long. He left the lifestyle he was used to, he left his home to a country his roots were from but feels so foreign to, he left his family for the dreams he was not sure he could achieve in the end. For years of those grueling hours of sweat and tears, one practice to another, he had watched his close friends finally get into the spotlight and as well, other friends who left the company with their head down. Johnny watched all of those and he was in neither, he wasn’t even sure that his dream meant something after watching people come and go in front of his eyes.

Taeyong found him crying at the practice room and instead of telling him things that could be untrue, the other just stayed at Johnny’s side. He held Johnny’s hand, squeezing it tightly and let Johnny cry to his heart content. “Stay.” Taeyong broke the silence with his soft voice. Johnny didn’t know that he needed a word from Taeyong to keep moving on. Johnny is glad he stayed even if it took him 9 years to finally get into the spotlight and he definitely will always be glad that Taeyong stayed by his side too.

And Johnny reminiscence the days he watched himself falling for Lee Taeyong. Those days when he was hyperaware of everything Taeyong did and that his mind was _Taeyong, Taeyong, and Taeyong_ only. He would look at Taeyong and think about how is it to have the boy in his arms, how is it to feel Taeyong’s fingers intertwined with his own, how is it to call Taeyong as his. He would then feel his own face warmed up when Taeyong caught his gaze so he looked away. He would then think about Taeyong’s eyes or lips or maybe down further which sometimes would end up in the confines of cold shower in the dorm.

Then his thoughts strayed to the little habits Taeyong does that he noticed like how Taeyong would lean his head back as he laugh, or when he played with his fingers when he was nervous or how Taeyong would sneak into the kitchen at 3am to drown himself with ice cream when he was stressed.

Johnny also watched himself falling even deeper at the little things Taeyong does with him. Like how Taeyong would call his name, or when Taeyong smiled at him or even when Taeyong looked at him.

 _Taeyong. Taeyong. Taeyong._ Damn, he’s head over heels for Lee Taeyong.

“Babe?”

Johnny looks up to the source of voice, smiling when sees Taeyong in front of him. He pats his lap and Taeyong gladly sits on them, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s neck. “What were you thinking about?” Taeyong questions.

“You.” Johnny answers and Taeyong makes a face. “I’m not joking.” He continues.

“Shut up, you’re such a cheeseball.” Taeyong grunts and before Johnny can respond to that, he feels a pair of lips crashing against his own. He smiles into the kiss and sighs as he shuts his eyes close, kissing his lover back.

Anchor is a person or a thing, which provided stability or confidence in an otherwise uncertain situation. And for Johnny, Taeyong has always been his anchor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello! i actually do have another pseud which is obvious right over there. but then i feel more comfortable to actually use a new pseud for this one, which is actually the reason behind the pseud is because of carly. Hi carly, if you're reading this it is slythanon who loves to slyther in your cc and here i am actually with an actual account hehehe.  
>  seeing jenhyung with her recently finished short stories actually inspired me to actually start writing again? I'm not a good writer, i'm lacking in so many ways but i guess my imagination got the best of me so this happened. so this will be a writing practice, kinda. no pressure for myself though because i know how bad it is to actually do something under pressure. ( i don't work well under pressure because it'll ended up badly, same case if i actually force myself to do something T^T)  
>  I hope you enjoy it !!  
> 
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bigseoftenergy) || [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/slythanon)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/bigseoftenergy) || [curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/slythanon)


End file.
